Aria Jaxon
Arianne Marie Jackson-LeBeau '''(born December 6, 1994) is an American professional wrestler, professional wrestling valet, dancer, and former ring announcer. She is currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling, where she performs under the ring name '''Aria Jaxon. Her professional wrestling career began in 2012 at the age of seventeen, and she initially worked as a ring announcer for Southern California-based independent promotions. She signed an EAW developmental contract in 2013, and was called up to the main roster in 2015. Early Life Jackson-LeBeau was born and raised in El Segundo, California.She is the second child of Melanie Jackson, a nurse, and Marcus LeBeau, a high school counselor. The pair divorced when she was four. Her older brother is Green Bay Packers cornerback Andre Jackson-LeBeau. Her mother is African-American, and her father is Louisiana Creole of mixed African-American, French, Native American, and Spanish ancestry. She and her brother often spent summers and holidays with their father in his hometown of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. She also trained as a dancer from the age of four, and soon began doing so competitively. Jackson-LeBeau admits to having been a rebellious teenager who often got in trouble for fighting and breaking curfew. By the time she was sixteen, her brushes with the law nearly landed her in youth authority, and she subsequently cleaned up her act. She credits wrestling training and dance classes with filling her time and keeping her on the right track. Jackson-LeBeau went on to graduate from St. Bernard Catholic High School in the nearby Los Angeles neighborhood of Playa del Rey in 2013. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career (2012 - 2015)' Under the name Arianne Marie, Jackson-LeBeau got her start in professional wrestling by working as a ring announcer for independent shows put on by various Southern California-based promotions. Jackson-LeBeau credits her working for multiple promotions in a short amount of time for helping her to network and get her name out there. While fulfilling ring announcing duties, she found time to get a degree of at least basic, fundamental wrestling training. Ultimately, however, it was the combination of her ring announcing work and minimal in-ring training that put her on Elite Answers Wrestling's radar, and Jackson signed a developmental contract in September 2013, just months after graduating high school. Jackson-LeBeau began formal wrestling training, and trained under the developmental staff from the latter part of 2013 all the way up until her main roster call-up in the summer of 2015. 'Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW (2015 - present)' Debut; Empress of Elite (2015 - present) Jackson-LeBeau, having now adopted the ring name Aria Jaxon, debuted as a face on July 19, defeating Ashlynne Black on the Voltage Pre-Show. On the July 26 episode of Voltage, Jaxon won a Triple Threat match that also included Starshine and then-Vixens Champion Tarah Nova when she forced Starshine to submit. She also had her first run-in with Madison Kaline during this match, as she was embroiled in a title feud with Nova and became engaged in an altercation with her during the contest. On the August 3 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and Ariana Lopez lost a tag team match to Kaline and Raven Lee when Kaline pinned Lopez. On the August 9 edition of Voltage, Jaxon teamed with Lee to defeat Alexis Parthenopaeus and the debuting Hatsukyo Gin, with Jaxon pinning Gin. On August 15, during the broadcast of Mid-Summer Massacre, Jaxon was announced as one of the participants in the inaugural Empress of Elite tournament. On August 20, the opening night, Jaxon defeated Ariana Lopez in the first round. She then pinned Maria Gonzales in round two, on the August 23 edition of Voltage''. During night two of Empress of Elite on August 27, Jaxon was defeated by Lumen Gray. She was awarded a forfeit victory in the tournament over Aurora Rose on the Voltage Pre-Show on August 30, after Rose was not medically cleared to compete. The following week, on the September 6 episode of Voltage, Jaxon defeated Rose's tag team partner, Erica Ford. She earned a sixth round victory on the Voltage Pre-Show on September 13 by defeating Ashlynne Black. She then appeared on the September 14 edition of Battleground, getting into a heated argument with Erica Ford backstage about Ford's lackluster in-ring performance during the tournament. Jaxon made her first Showdown appearance on September 15, in a pair of backstage segments; the first with Brett Kennedy and Chuck Scene prior to their Interwire Championship match, and the other with Kennedy and EAW Chairman Zack Crash after the match, in which Kennedy accepted Crash's offer to be a member of the team led by The Savage Ryans (Mr. DEDEDE and Ryan Savage) to take on Hexa-Gun at Territorial Invasion: Civil War. On the September 20 episode of Voltage, Jaxon defeated then-Vixens Champion Tarah Nova by submission, and subsequently advanced to the Empress of Elite finals. The finals took place in the main event of the September 22 episode of Battleground, where Jaxon pinned Madison Kaline to become the first-ever Empress of Elite. By virtue of her victory, Jaxon also became number one contender to the Vixens Championship. The following Friday, Jaxon made a brief appearance with the members of the so-called "Anti-Gun" backstage at Territorial Invasion. She made a surprise appearance on the October 3 episode of Showdown, saving Haruna Sakazaki from a post-match attack at the hands of Erica Ford. On the October 4 Voltage broadcast, the team of Jaxon, Cloud Matsuda, Ariana Lopez, Raven Lee, and Ashlynne Black defeated new Vixens Champion Madison Kaline, Maria Gonzales, Lumen Gray, Alexis Parthenopaeus, and Skye Dawkins in a Territorial Invasion Five-on-Five Elimination match. Kaline was last eliminated via count-out, leaving Jaxon as the sole survivor, securing the win for her team. Jaxon made her first Dynasty appearance on October 9, interrupting Madison Kaline and Maria Gonzales' in-ring promo to announce that she would be challenging Kaline for the Vixens Championship at House of Glass. The following week on Dynasty, Jaxon and Cailin Dillon defeated Kaline and Gonzales in a tag team match, with Jaxon pinning Kaline. During the broadcast, it was also announced that the Vixens Championship match at House of Glass would be a 10,000 Shards of Glass match. The October 17 edition of Showdown also began to tease further tension between Jaxon and Brett Kennedy. Madison Kaline would go on to retain at House of Glass. On the October 25 episode of Showdown, Jaxon was meant to accompany Kennedy during his match with Luzmala, but elected not to, citing she wasn't feeling up to it after her match with Kaline. Jaxon teamed with Kennedy in the main event of the November 2 episode of Battleground, defeating then-Tag Team Champions The Mercenaries (Y2Impact and HBG) when Jaxon pinned HBG, thus ending the pair's undefeated streak. On the November 6 Dynasty broadcast, Jaxon was one of ten participants in a "Last Chance" battle royal, where the winner would be entered into the Specialists Championship Scramble at Showdown: Redemption. Jaxon was one of the final two, and wound up losing when the already-eliminated Erica Ford would yank her out of the ring, setting up a win for Raven Lee. At Showdown: Redemption, Jaxon appeared twice; the first time, as Brett Kennedy's valet in his win over Thomas Minns, and again during the Specialists title match, attacking Erica Ford. On the November 15 episode of Showdown, Jaxon accompanied Brett Kennedy to ringside in his win over Vic Vendetta. Later that night, she competed in a Fatal Four-Way against Cailin Dillon, Serena Ji, and Ariana Lopez for the right to challenge for the Specialists Championship; Dillon would go on to win the match. On November 16, it was announced that Jaxon and Kennedy would compete together in the Tag Team Championship Grand Prix, set to culminate at Road to Redemption 9. The two defeated Sexy Curry (Haruna Sakazaki and Cloud Matsuda) in the first round of the tournament on the November 22 episode of Showdown. As a result of her and Kennedy advancing, Jaxon then became the sole Vixen competing in the tournament. The following night, on Voltage, Jaxon teamed with Cloud Matsuda and Serena Ji to defeat Madison Kaline, Lumen Gray, and Ariana Lopez in a tag team match, where Matsuda pinned Gray. On the November 28 episode of Showdown, Kennedy and Jaxon defeated Higher Power (Gabriel Eden and Daniel Marshall) in the quarterfinals of the Tag Team Grand Prix when Jaxon pinned Marshall. Afterwards, Jaxon appeared with Kennedy and Lioncross in a backstage segment where the two men exchanged words. Showdown General Manager James Shields would then appear and announce that Lioncross would be refereeing the pair's match the following week. Kennedy and Jaxon would face the Notorious Samurais (then-Hall of Fame Champion Dark Demon and Mexican Samurai) on the December 6 episode of Showdown to determine who would advance to the finals of the Tag Team Championship Grand Prix. Demon would turn on Samurai toward the end of the match, setting it up so that Jaxon could pin him. Jaxon teamed with then-Specialists Champion Cailin Dillon on the December 14 episode of Battleground in a winning effort against Sexy Curry. At Road to Redemption, Drake and Jones defeated Jaxon and Kennedy via referee stoppage. On December 20, it was announced that Jaxon had been nominated for two Year-End Awards: Rookie of the Year and Vixen of the Year. Personal Life Jackson-LeBeau resides in the Mid-Wilshiredistrict of Los Angeles. She is an avid fan of the Los Angeles Lakers, and has attended home games at the Staples Center since she was a child. She has two small tattoos: her mother's name, Melanie, on the inside of her left wrist, and "Foi en Dieu" (French for "Faith in God") on the nape of her neck. Jackson-LeBeau spoke fluent Louisiana Creole French when she was younger, but says she's forgotten a lot of it as she's gotten older and considers herself to be more conversational in the language at this point. Jackson-LeBeau has been in a relationship with EAW star Brett Kennedy since September 2015. Outside of the ring, she is friends with EAW wrestlers Aren Mstislav, Cloud Matsuda, and Cailin Dillon, as well as Dynasty wrestlers Tyler Parker and Carlos Rosso. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves ' **'187 (Reverse STO, followed by a Koji Clutch) **''California Crush ''(Forward somersault three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) **''Code Red ''(Standing or springboard shiranui into a double-knee backbreaker) *'Signature Moves ' **''Angeltown Breakdown ''(Turnbuckle handstand, transitioned into a Frankensteiner) **Bridging reverse chinlock **Double-knee backbreaker, followed by a straightjacket choke **Diving hurricanrana **Front flip clothesline **Hangman's neckbreaker, onto the ring apron **''Hollywood Hangover ''(Springboard bulldog) **''LA Sunset ''(Spinning sitout sleeper slam) **Leg-hook Saito suplex, sometimes preceded by a shin breaker **''Lethal Injection ''(Drop toehold into the turnbuckles, followed by kicking the second rope into the opponent's throat) **Multiple evasion variations ***Matrix ***Split-legged, transitioned into a bridging inverted roll-up ***Turnbuckle, followed by a sitout rear mat slam **Multiple kick variations ***''Contract Killer ''(Super) ***Reverse roundhouse, to an opponent's face, preceded by an arm wrench ***Running split-legged Yakuza ***Spinning heel ***Springboard roundhouse **''One Night Stand ''(Springboard stunner) **''Red Alert ''(Leg-trap sunset flip powerbomb, out of the corner) **''Seeing Red ''(Handstand modified headscissors driver) **Single-leg Boston crab, while using the other leg to kneel on the back of the opponent **Snapmare driver **''Sugar Rush ''(Standing moonsault double-knee drop) **Suicide dive **Tilt-a-whirl, transitioned into a back kick, facebuster, or Fujiwara armbar **Tornado DDT, sometimes springboarding *'Nicknames ' **"The Princess of Killafornia" **'"The Empress of Elite" ' *'Wrestlers managed''' **'Brett Kennedy' *'Entrance Themes' **'"Partition (Dave Aude Remix)" by Beyonce (EAW; July - August 2015) **'"Independent Women, Part II" '''by Destiny's Child (EAW; August 2015 - present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling''' **''''''Vixen of the Week (3 times) **Empress of Elite (2015, inaugural, current) Category:EAW Vixens Category:1994 Births Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:Wrestlers from California Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:EAW